1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wheel chair structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wheel chair handle extension assembly wherein the same is arranged to enhance ease of manipulation of the wheel chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheel chairs of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and are typically of conventional construction having a seat and a back, with the seat having a seat framework mounting wheels in a parallel relationship on opposed sides of the seat. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for handle extensions arranged for mounting to the wheel chair handles to provide for ease of manipulation of the wheel chair during ascent and descent of the wheel chair relative to a staircase, ramp structure, and the like during assist by an individual.
The prior art has heretofore failed to address the ease and assistance in the manipulation of a wheel chair by utilization of such handle structure, wherein prior art handle structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,650 to Eberle, Jr. wherein a unitary handle member is arranged for reception within wheel chair tubes.